thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Runs Away
'Thomas Runs Away '''will be the twentiy-sixth episode of the fifth season. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine was in the Steamworks; his crew had tried to cook an egg, but a piece of egg shell was now in his whistle. "Just perfect... First I get covered in lemon juice, now a piece of egg's in my whistle!" Victor was quick to reassure him. "These are only accidents, my friend. Everything'll be alright." he said. "How do you know?" retorted Thomas, "I'm stuck here and I don't know if I'll be able to get out of here!" "Well, other engines did, and you will too my friend. Right Kevin?" Kevin jumped and raced over to Victor. "Yes, boss! The workmen are fast!" said Kevin. Thomas stayed quiet as the workmen walked over to him with their toolboxes. He noticed that one of them had his son with him. "Hello, Thomas!" called the workman, "I brought my son because he's always wanted to meet you." "Wow! You're the famous Thomas the Tank Engine! I've seen your show, and it's great!" said the boy. Thomas smiled, and felt conceited. "Of course it is." "Can I drive him, Daddy?" asked the little boy. "Son, you're way too young to drive him." The boy was cross. "Can't we get permission?" But his dad was already away. Thomas noticed the boy was about 7 years of age. Victor was concerned. "Please sir, we don't allow little children in the Steamworks! It's a very dangerous workplace, and can easily hurt somebody." The workman nodded. "I understand, and it's completely reasonable. Come on son!" But he was nowhere to be found. The boy was in Thomas' cab... Thomas was worried. "Son, you're only about seven! How would you know how to drive a steam engine?" "Because I had to do a research paper for my teacher." replied the boy. Suddenly, a whoosh of steam came out of Thomas and his wheels started to move. "Yay, I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" cried the boy. But Thomas wasn't happy at all. "Please stop! Please stop!" he cried. Kevin gasped. "Thomas! Where are you going?" "I have no idea!" replied the E2 as he puffed out of the building and onto the transfer table. The boy was delighted as he jumped in the air and pulled the whistle chain. A horrible sound came out of Thomas' whistle. Kevin jumped and nearly smashed into a box of machinery. Thomas' driver was talking to the Steamworks maanger when he heard the noise. "''Thomas?!" he cried and he started to run near the entrance. Thomas was now going his top speed on the Main Line. He was nearing Crovan's Gate. At the station, Rosie was dropping off passengers for Duke. "Nice weather we're having," said Rosie, trying to start a conversation. "Whatever..." grumped Duke just as a blue blur flew by. "Is that Thomas?" cried Rosie in shock. Thomas' driver ran up, panting. "Where's my engine?" he demanded. "He went off down the line," replied the stationmaster, "He's a runaway with some stupid child who wanted to drive him." "Somebody has to catch him!" cried the driver and he looked at Rosie. "What? Me? I could never do something so heroic." "But you're the only engine who can. Stanley can take this train." Rosie gulped. "Alright, I'll try..." "That's a good engine," grinned her driver, "Now let's go!" "You can do it!" cheered Duke as Rosie was uncoupled and she blew her whistle. She steamed after Thomas. Down the line, Thomas was having a horrible time. "Heelllllllp!" wailed Thomas as the boy blew the whistle again. The horrible noise struck once again and this time surprised Dave, who was coming from the other direction. "What on Sodor was that?" exclaimed Dave as Rosie puffed past. "What's going on?" asked Dave. "Can't talk, Dave! Must keep going!" replied Rosie. Dave was surprised. Thomas raced past Kellsthorpe Road, where Arthur was puffing onto the Main Line with a train of fish. "Thomas, slow down or you'll crash," advised Arthur, "And why are you going around-" Before Arthur could finish, the boy pulled the whislte chain and Thomas made the horrid noise again. "Bust my buffers!" cried Arthur as a pink blur raced past. Rosie's face was now as pink as her paintwork, and Thomas was almost right beside her. "How exactly are *pant* going to catch up?" panted Rosie. The driver stared, then realized they had nothing to stop him. "Son, please! Stop the train!" shouted Rosie's driver. The boy was furious. "I can do whatever I please!" he shouted and blew the whistle chain to distract Rosie. But Rosie knew better than that now. She puffed alongside Thomas and blew her whistle loud and long. Thomas wanted to whistle back, but of course his "driver" wouldn't let him. "Please boy, stop! You're going to-" Suddenly they arrived at Killdane where Stafford was shunting trucks for Den's next train. Den arrived quite slow and saw the two tank engines. "Oh, hi. Well, what I mean is.... uh..." Thomas and Rosie raced past before Den could say any more. "Must be going somewhere," commented Stafford. Thomas was very frightened when he saw what was up ahead; it was Oliver with a local train, and he was going rather fast. The boy looked out the cab window. "Don't worry, we'll be safe as long as I put the brakes on," smiled the boy and he leaped for the brake lever. But it wasn't the brake lever, it was the pressure gauge. The boy was surprised. "Oh no!" and he looked around, scared. "Should I jump or should I stay?" he thought. He was too scared to jump, but he didn't want to crash either. Suddenly he felt Thomas going slower and slower. Oliver's driver braked as hard as he could. Oliver stopped just in time. Thomas was surprised as stopped just after touching Oliver's buffers; Thomas had run out of water. Rosie puffed alongside. "Thomas! Oliver! Are you two alright?" she asked. Thomas looked to Oliver. "Well... I'm not," muttered Thomas. "What have you been doing?!" cried Oliver. Suddenly the boy ran up and ran away. "Hey!" cried Oliver's driver and he caught the boy. "What were you doing in a steam engine's cab?" he asked sternly. The boy looked down to his feet. "Well...I just wanted to try to ride it." "Then I suggest riding the coaches," said Oliver's driver, "Although I doubt your father will be happy to hear this." And he wasn't. When the boy got home that night, he was grounded for three months. He now understands that trains aren't to be messed with after all. Characters *Thomas *Oliver *Arthur *Rosie *Den *Stafford *Dave *Victor *Duke *Kevin *Hank (cameo) Trivia *This episode is be an adaptation of the fifteenth season episode of the TV series, Wonky Whistle. Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes